prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM09/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM08 - Girls at the KiraKira Patisserie.png|Akira, Aoi, Ichika, Himari, and Yukari in their patisserie uniforms KKPCALM09 KiraPati no customers.png|The KiraKira Patisserie isn't getting any customers KKPCALM09 KiraPati at the playground.png|The KiraKira Patisserie appears at the playground KKPCALM09 Tatsumi overrun by kids.png|Daisuke is overrun by kids KKPCALM09 Ichika overwhelmed by kids.png|Ichika overwhelmed by the kids KKPCALM09 Midori apologizing for her kids.png|Midori apologizing for her kids KKPCALM09 KiraPati on the bridge.png|The KiraKira Patisserie appears on the bridge KKPCALM09 KiraPati on the hill.png|The KiraKira Patisserie appears on the hill KKPCALM09 KiraPati in a field.png|The KiraKira Patisserie appears in a field KKPCALM09 Cookacookie first appearance.png|Cookacookie's first appearance KKPCALM09 KiraPati in town.png|The KiraKira Patisserie appears in town KKPCALM09 Tatsumi doesn't want sweets.png|Daisuke doesn't want the KiraKira Patisserie's sweets KKPCALM09 Tatsumi ate all the sweets.png|Daisuke ate all the sweets KKPCALM09 Tatsumi talks about Midori.png|Daisuke embarrassed while talking about Midori KKPCALM09 Ichika imagines a date at the zoo.png|Ichika imagines a date at the zoo KKPCALM09 Ichika realizes it was only a school trip.png|Ichika realizes it was only a school trip KKPCALM09 Flashback Midori offers Tatsumi a cookie.png|Flashback of Midori offers Daisuke a cookie KKPCALM09 Flashback Midori Tatsumi watching pandas.png|Flashback of Midori and Daisuke watching the pandas together KKPCALM09 Cookacookie inhaling kirakiraru.png|Cookacookie inhaling the cookies' Kirakiraru KKPCALM09 Cookacookie powerup the first.png|Cookacookie's first power-up KKPCALM09 Lets la cooking.png|Ichika says "Let's-La-Cooking" KKPCALM09 Aoi kneading dough.png|Aoi kneading the cookie dough KKPCALM09 Akira rolling dough.png|Akira rolling the cookie dough KKPCALM09 Aoi Akira Yukari see first batch.png|Aoi, Akira and Yukari react to the first batch not quite succeeding KKPCALM09 Himari let's try again.png|Himari wants to try once more KKPCALM09 Girls see second batch.png|Everyone sees the second batch came out okay KKPCALM09 Ichika idea pose.png|Ichika has an idea KKPCALM09 Yukari watching Ichika decorate.png|Yukari watches Ichika decorate the cookies KKPCALM09 Ichika decorating cookies.png|Ichika decorating the cookies KKPCALM09 KiraPati in town again.png|The KiraKira Patisserie appears in front of Daisuke again KKPCALM09 Ichika Akira explain KiraPati's sudden appearance.png|Ichika and Akira try to explain the KiraKira Patisserie appearing everywhere KKPCALM09 Ichika offers Tatsumi cookies.png|Ichika offers the cookies to Daisuke KKPCALM09 Himari offers Tatsumi sample.png|Himari offers Daisuke a sample cookie KKPCALM09 Tatsumi likes the cookie.png|Daisuke likes the cookie KKPCALM09 Tatsumi runs off to give Midori cookies.png|Daisuke runs off to give the cookies to Midori KKPCALM09 Cookacookie powerup the second.png|Cookacookie's second power-up KKPCALM09 Cookacookie attacks Tatsumi.png|Cookacookie takes Daisuke's cookies KKPCALM09 Custard dodging cookie attack.png|Custard dodges an attack from Cookacookie KKPCALM09 Custard attack.png|Custard attacks KKPCALM09 Gelato throw kirakiraru ball.png|Gelato throws a big Kirakiraru ball KKPCALM09 Cookacookie cleave kirakiraru ball.png|Cookacookie cleaves the ball with his tail KKPCALM09 Gelato surprised by Cookacookie's tail.png|Gelato is surprised at Cookacookie's tail KKPCALM09 Gelato saved by Macaron.png|Gelato saved by Macaron KKPCALM09 Gelato Macaron tell Cookacookie off.png|Gelato and Macaron tell Cookacookie off KKPCALM09 Chocolat Custard attack.png|Chocolat and Custard attack KKPCALM09 Cookacookie kirakiraru storm.png|Cookacookie caught in Chocolat and Custard's Kirakiraru storm KKPCALM09 Gelato ready to attack.png|Gelato ready to attack with her ice fists KKPCALM09 Cookacookie defeated.png|Cookacookie is defeated KKPCALM09 Tatsumi determined to tell Midori.png|Daisuke is determined to tell Midori his feelings KKPCALM09 Midori Tatsumi talking.png|Midori and Daisuke talking in front of the kindergarten KKPCALM09 Tatsumi confesses.png|Daisuke confesses that he loves cookies KKPCALM09 Midori receive cookies.png|Midori accepts Daisuke's cookies KKPCALM09 Watching Midori Tatsumi.png|The girls watching Daisuke and Midori KKPCALM09 Midori loves cookies too.png|Midori loves cookies KKPCALM09 Midori Tatsumi see KiraPati appear.png|Midori and Daisuke see the KiraKira Patisserie appear KKPCALM09 Akira welcome to KiraZooPati.png|Akira welcomes Midori and Daisuke to the Zoo-themed KiraKira Patisserie KKPCALM09 Broken panda cookie.png|The broken panda cookie KKPCALM09 Midori sharing cookie.png|Midori shares the cookie with Daisuke KKPCALM09 Midori Tatsumi at KiraZooPati.png|Midori and Daisuke enjoying cookies at the KiraKira Patisserie zoo KKPCALM09 Ichika Cupid mission accomplished.png|Ichika accomplished her goal Wallpapers wall_kira_09_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM09.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes